In a world of increasing distractions and activities, it is often difficult to select among competing demands and opportunities. For example, moviegoers often arrive late at shows, missing critical initial minutes for which they have paid increasingly higher ticket prices. Those purchasing tickets for and attending other events face similar challenges; life often intervenes, causing the attendees to miss the beginning, middle, or end of their events. Such events may include movie showings, concerts, sporting events, plays, musicals, webcasts or any event for which a ticket is purchased. It is also difficult to select among different event opportunities. Moviegoers, for instance, may view trailers for multiple movies to select a movie to see in the theater, but trailers are often misleading. The result of these difficulties is often frustrating repeat ticket purchases. A person who missed the beginning of a movie may purchase tickets to it a second time, catching the part that the person missed, and a person trying to select a movie based on trailers may attend multiple movies, leaving early from those that prove unsatisfying. The result of using repeat purchases as remedies for the above-mentioned difficulties is to exacerbate demands on time and resources, making those difficulties even more likely to recur.